Generally, a broadcaster transmits television programs, Internet programs, radio programs and other media programs for viewers and consumers. Television programs, Internet programs, radio programs, media programs, and other broadcast content are examples of “media programs.”
In an example, a viewer of a television program views the television program on a television. The viewer may also use a mobile device to browse the Internet while watching television. To provide the viewer with additional content related to the television program, a broadcaster may host a website, a Facebook™ page, a Twitter™ page, and so forth that includes content related to the television program. Through the website, the Facebook™ page, the Twitter™ page, and so forth, viewers can email the broadcaster, post questions to forums sponsored by the broadcaster, participate in online discussions, view additional content related to the television program, and so forth.
In an example, the broadcaster may try to direct a viewer to a website by announcing the name of the website during a television program. For example, a broadcaster may visually display a Uniform Resource Location (“URL”) address, a broadcaster email address, a Twitter username, and so forth, during the television program. In another example, the broadcaster may have an announcer speak the URL address, the email address, the Twitter username, and so forth, during an airing of the television program. For example, a viewer may watch a cooking program. During the cooking program, the program's host may announce the URL address from which the viewer can download cooking recipes that are featured on the program.